Memories Last Forever
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: Cece and Flynn remember their childhood at Cece and Ty's wedding, while Cece's at the hospital, while Flynn's at the hospital, and while Flynn and ? get married. Read if you want to see cute brother/sister moments


Memories Last Forever

**Slight Cy but mostly Cece and Flynn moments. (Obviously not as a couple though LOL)**

**Flynn is 16 (Picture him as a possibly younger Zac Efron), Cece is 22, Ty is 24, Rocky 22, Deuce is 23, Georgia (Cece's mom) is 43, and Gary is 39.**

_Summary:_

Cece and Flynn remember their childhood at Cece and Ty's wedding, while Cece's at the hospital, while Flynn's at the hospital, and while Flynn and ? get married. Read if you want to see cute brother/sister moments Dedicated to "Lexifiedxo" who thought of the idea :)

* * *

><p>"I pronounce you husband and wife!" The pastor exclaims happily. "You may kiss the bride!"<p>

And without wasting another moment Cece and Ty's lips me for their first kiss as a married couple.

_~At The Reception~_

"May I have this dance?" Flynn asks a now married Cece cheekily.

Cece smiles a happy and genuine smile and answers "Of course. You're my Flynnie."

They walk to the dance floor in silence. It wasn't just silence, but a beautiful one. At least that is what Cece thinks. She loves her brother more than anything in this world. Maybe even Ty. He's her _little _brother. He may be growing into a handsom man, but he is still _her _little brother.

There was an "Awe!" that came from a now 43 year old Georgia Wilde. While a newly married Rocky just looks at Cece with a smile. Rocky and Deuce were wedded nearly a year ago and are waiting for the arrival of their first born.

A slow song comes on and Cece and Flynn get in a dancing position. Cece may be a hip hop dancer, but she likes to slow it down every once in a while.

"Remember when we were kids?" Cece asks randomly. In her mind it wasn't random though. She had been planning to ask him and see if he remembered everything she did.

"You mean how selfish you used to be?" He asks with a smirk.

"Hey! I was not selfish!" She says with a chuckle. "Ok maybe a little..." She adds sheepishly.

"I remember the time when..."

**(FlashBack)**

_"Flynn!" 12 year old Cece Jones exclaims loudly. The scream echoes threw the room until an annoyed Flynn walks in._

_"Yes, your majesty?" 8 year old Flynn asks rudely._

_"I need money!" Cece whines dramaticly._

_"And you're asking me because?..." Flynn asks with confusion and annoyence._

_"Because... You got a job with making toys or something!" Cece answers stupidly. That little comment of "or something" really set Flynn off._

_"You want to borrow money from me and you can't even bother to remember where I work? I work at a toy place because I wanted to get you a present unlike you did for __**me **__when you got a job!" Flynn screams angrily._

_To Cece that out burst was very confusing. She didn't know he felt that way. "Did I really hurt his feelings that much?" Cece wonders in her mind._

_"I-I'm sorry..." Cece says sadly. She didn't know what else to say. She is sorry but very confused also. She just doesn't get why he's mad at her._

_"No! Cece, you should stop being so selfish!" Flynn says angrily, but it hurt him to say that. He didn't __**want **__to say that, but she's been acting __**extra **__selfish lately._

_"Ok... It's just I like this guy and I've been trying to impress him by getting clothes he likes so I accidently spent all my money and I can't afford lunch at school." Cece says tears escaping her eyes. This wasn't just another sibling fight of theirs. This is real and that scares Cece. It scares her a lot._

_"Oh..." Flynn says uncomfortably. Cece never went all out for a guy so she must really like this one... "Now I feel bad!" Flynn thinks embarressed. "By the way no matter how many hats you buy it won't impress Ty!" Flynn adds cheekily._

_Cece's cheeks turn a dark shade of red and she quickly asks "Are you going to tell? Flynn please don't! I'll do anything! I'll uhh even pay you!"_

_What Cece said caught Flynn of gaurd. She had just asked to borrow money from him and now she's saying she'll pay him not to tell... "I know what I need to do..." Flynn thinks nervously._

_"You don't have to pay me Cece. I mean hey! What are brothers for?" Flynn asks smiling a smile that he doesn't use very often. It isn't an evil smile nor a mischevias one. It was just a genuine smile that Cece loved._

_"Really Flynn? Thanks!" Cece exclaims grinning and bringing Flynn in a huge hug._

_"You know I'd usually complain and say "Got off!" but this actually feels nice." Flynn says smiling that smile Cece loves once more._

* * *

><p>"I remember that! <em>haha<em>! Thanks by the way. Who would'a thought I'd be getting married to Ty after all." Cece says smiling.

"You're my sis and I love you." Flynn says smiling also. "Your name might be Cecelia Blue now, but you'll always be _my _Cecelia Jones." Flynn adds seriously. He hated to admit it, but he's actually getting a little choked up. This is his older sister he's talking about after all.

"You're the best brother ever!" Cece says hugging Flynn tighter.

"I know I am." Flynn says cheekily.

"You remember the time when you wanted to use my phone?" Cece asks.

"_Oh _yeah!" Flynn says happily.

"-

**(FlashBack)**

_"Cece!" 9 year old Flynn yells._

_"Ugh! What now Flynn?" A tired 13 year old Cece asks. She'd been watching Flynn for the past 3 days because her mom was at a cop convention and lets' just say Flynn hasn't been giving her an easy time..._

_"Let me use your phone!" Flynn commands in an unintended angry voice. He needs the phone to invite Henry over for pizza. He made Deuce bring home some leftovers and he wanted to share with Henry. He himself didn't understand why he liked Henry so much, but all Flynn knew was he liked to be around Henry._

_"No! Last time I let you use it you texted Gunther and told him I liked him! Flynn you know how much I don't like Gunther!" Cece says annoyed. Suprisingly Gunther became a close friend later on, but that is another story to be told another time._

_"Please Cece!" Flynn whines. He hasn't seen Henry in 2 weeks and he misses him. If Flynn don't see him today he won't get to see him for another 2. You see Henry is very noticed by scientists and stuff so he is out of town a lot even if he's only 10._

_"I don't trust you anymore." Cece hisses angrily. That hurt Flynn. "Can she really not trust me anymore?" Flynn wonders._

_"Why not?" Flynn asks confused._

_"Do I need to mention how many times you've almost told Ty I like him?" Cece asks suspiciously._

_"Point taken... I'm sorry..." Flynn says sadly._

_"Why'd you need it anyway?" Cece asks in a "I don't care" voice._

_"Henry's finally in town and I'm making Deuce bring pizza over." Flynn answers sadly_

_"Oh, well you can use it, but __**please **__don't tell Gunther I like him anymore!" Cece pleads. She knows she'll probably regret it later and she does when she sees a bunch of pictures Flynn took of himself on her phone._

_"Really?" Flynn asks happily._

_"Yeah..." Cece says and opens her arms wide for a hug._

_"Ugh! Please don't make me!" Flynn whines. That kind of stung Cece that he didn't want to hug her. Flynn seemed to notice that so he willingly gave her a big hug._

* * *

><p>"Sorry about all the pictures by the way." Flynn says with a snicker.<p>

"You should be sorry you told Gunther I liked him." Cece says playfuly.

"I thought you did!" Flynn says defensivly. "Ok so I didn't, but I thought you needed to get over Ty so I tried hooking you up with Gunther."

"Yeah, that didn't work." Cece says letting a small laugh escape her lips.

"You're a great sister by the way Cece."

"Well you're a great brother."

"I did some pretty awful things to you back then." He says sadly.

"Yeah, but you always made up for it. _And _we had so many good times they out number the bad." Cece says smiling sympatheticly.

"Like-

**(FlashBack)**

_15 year old Cece sits on the couch crying when Flynn walks in._

_"Wow Cece what happend? You look awful." 9 year old Flynn says chuckling a little._

_"Don't Flynn please..." Cece says sadly. At that moment Flynn knew not to joke anymore. This was serious._

_"What happend?" Flynn asks seriously as he sits beside her on the couch._

_"It was nothing big just a ummm really bad fight between me and Rocky." Cece answers letting tears keep falling. Flynn knew that he had to comfort her so way right now. "But how..." Flynn wonders. Flynn then remembered she loves hugs especially from him. So he hugged her and it was one of their most meaningful hugs they've ever had._

_"What'd you guys fight about?"_

_"I uhhh I told her that I like Ty and umm she didn't take it very well."_

_"What did she do?"_

_"We just started screaming and she even threw a pillow at me then- then!" Cece pauses and starts sobbing again._

_"Then?-" Flynn pushes. Not only was he worried about her, but he also wanted to know what happend next. Cece and Rocky had __**never **__gotten into a fight like this._

_"Ty came in and asked why we're yelling then Rocky- Rocky uhhhh-"_

_"She what?"_

_"She yelled at Ty with these exact words "Ty! Get out! Cece and I are talking and she told me something I really don't like?"." Cece says and pauses, but Flynn thinks she's done._

_"So?"_

_"And-... "If you guys ever date I swear we're never going to be friends again Cece! You can't like my brother!"." Cece finishes hugging Flynn tighter._

_"Did she mean to? Or did it just slip out?" Flynn questions. He couldn't believe Rocky, the girl he's had a crush on for the past month! Would do that. Obviously he grew out of that crush or Rocky and Deuce would have a lot more complications!_

_"Right before I ran out of the room she apoligised so I guess it just slipped out, but she's my bestfriend! She isn't supposed to let secrets "slip"!"_

_"Well maybe things'll work out for the best. I mean maybe Ty likes you back." Flynn suggests smiling softly._

_"I sincerely doubt that." Cece says with a scoff. At that moment there's a knock on the door._

_"__**I'll get it mom**__!" Flynn screams and gets up._

_When Flynn opens the door he sees an awkward looking Ty. "For such a little dude you gotta loud mouth!" Ty comments._

_"Yeah, yeah yeah, so what are you doing here?" Flynn asks suspiciously._

_"I came to talk to your sister." 17 year old Ty says now blushing. Flynn the realizes Ty shares the same feelings._

_"She's right there." Flynn says pointing to a tear staighned Cece._

_Cece sends a hurtful look towards Flynn and Flynn just comes up to her and hugs her. Cece looks taken back, but as mentioned she likes hugs so she joined in slightly. The hug ends as quickly as it started and Flynn leaves Ty and Cece to talk._

* * *

><p>"And look how it all turned out." Flynn comments with a grin.<p>

"Yup. Who would'a thought our lives would turn out like this? I mean a couple years ago you could've sworn you were in love with "Rocky"!" Cece says with a snicker.

"Then I seen ma lady ove there!" Flynn says cooly while nodding his head at Tinka.

"_Uh huh_." Cece says with a short laugh.

"Mind if I cut in?" Ty asks slightly uncomfortable.

"She's all yours." Flynn says and smiles a gentlman like smile.

"How was your dance with Flynn?" Ty asks knowingly. He knows how much she's been looking forward to dancing with Flynn because well she's been talking about it a lot lately.

"Really good. We just talked a lot. We remembered a lot of things that happend when we were kids. Key word is "kids" Ty. My baby brother is growing up. I mean look at him! He has a girlfriend 6 years older than him!" Cece says getting choked up.

"Hey... If I know Flynn and I think I do, he'd probably say something along the lines of "I'll always be your little bro. Memories last forever."." Ty says pretending to be Flynn.

"Wow when did you learn my brothers voice?" Cece asks with a chuckle.

* * *

><p><em>~2 Years Later~<em>

**(Flynn is 18, Cece is 24, Ty is 26, Rocky is 24, Deuce is 25, Georgia is 45 and Gary is 41)**

* * *

><p>"Calm down Cece... It's ok..." Flynn says calmingly. They were all here for a family dinner. They being Rocky, Deuce, Flynn, Tinka, Georgia, Gary, Ty's mom, and Gunther.<p>

Cece just growls in reply.

"Ok get her in the car!" Ty exclaims opening the backseat of his and Cece's minivan.

Everyone helps Cece in the minivan, but Flynn and Georgia are on both sides of Cece. Well under Cece... And Rocky is up front by Ty who is now driving to the hospital.

"My little girl is going to be caring for a baby by tomorrow." Georgia says shocked. You see Cece is pregnant well not for much longer I guess...

"Remember all those times you made me play with your dolls and I'd either be one of the kids or the husband?" Flynn asks. He didn't like to see his sister in pain, but he can't wait to be an uncle.

"_Haha _yeah-

**(FlashBack)**

_"Flynnie!" 10 year old Cece calls out._

_"What Cece-booger?" Flynn asks. You are probably wondering why he called her that. Well you see Cece's mom calls Cece "Cece-boo" so Flynn calls her "Cece-booger"._

_"Stop calling me that!" Cece whines._

_"Just tell me what you want." Flynn says annoyed. He may have been young but he could still be annoyed by his sisters crazy antics._

_"Can you play Dollies with me?" Cece asks hopefuly while showing Flynn her "Dollies"._

_"Ugh! Why can't we play spiderman or something?" Flynn whines._

_"Because I wanna see what it's like to be a mommy. Do you wanna be the husband or the kid?" Cece asks._

_"Ewww! The kid! There's no way I'll be the husband!" Flynn says disgusted._

_"Then who'll play the husband?" Cece asks curiously._

_"Well how about Ty? Or you can just pretend?" Flynn suggest grabbing a doll._

_"Ewww Ty? Yucky no! He's Rocky's brother and that wouldn't be right." Cece says confidently._

_"So just pretend then." Flynn says smiling._

_"Ok." Cece says cheerily._

* * *

><p>"You made your brother play dolls with you?" Georgia asks in a disbelieving voice.<p>

"You didn't like me when you were ten?" Ty asks offended.

"_Uhhh _I don't think now's the time to talk about this." Flynn says upon looking at Cece's annoyed face.

"I can't believe you didn't see if it was a boy or girl!" Rocky says excitedly. She may be 25 but she is still that excited 14 year old girl we know and love.

"We like suprises." Ty states.

"Your whole relationship was a suprise." Rocky states with a chuckle.

"Remember the time when we thought mom was going to have another baby?" Flynn asks with a snicker.

Cece just nods so Flynn decides to tell the story.

"It was so funny!

**(FlashBack)**

_"Oh my god Cece!" 12 year old Flynn exclaims watching their mom sleep._

_"What's wrong Flynn?" An 18 year old Cece asks worriedly._

_"Mom's pregnant!" Flynn whispers in her ear causing Cece's eyes to bulge out._

_"How do you know?"_

_"Look at her stomach! It's huge! And she's always craving food!"_

_"Oh my gosh! You're right... Should we confront her?"_

_"Yeah! If she's pregnant she has to tell us!"_

_"Ok then..." Cece says nervously._

_Flynn looks at her and says "1."_

_Cece catching on says "2."_

_"3." Flynn finishes._

_"__**Mom wake up!**__" They scream at the same time._

_"Holy elephants poop!" Georgia exclaims now awake._

_Flynn and Cece send her confused looks. Lately she's been saying odd things... like "Holy bear eating a kitten!" they think she's been on websites of random things to say..._

_"What?" Georgia asks angrily. Moma bear does not like to be awoken._

_"Why didn't you tell us you're pregnant?" Cece asks angrily._

_"I'm pregnant?" Georgia asks confused._

_Cece sends Flynn a confused look that Flynn just shrugs to._

_"Flynn thought-" Cece starts but pauses and looks at Flynn who is now looking at her pleadingly. "I thought you were pregnant." Cece says covering up for Flynn._

_"Why on earth would you think that?" Georgia asks angrily._

_"Well your stomach has gotten bigger since I last visited..." Cece tries to explain. I should probably tell you what she means by "visited" you see she and Ty moved in together a little under a year ago._

_"Cece." Georgia says annoyed._

_"Yes, mommy?" Cece asks hopefuly._

_"I got kicked in the stomach at work today-" Goergia starts but then Cece cuts in._

_"And the swelling is that bad?" Cece asks shocked._

_"No... I have a pillow under my shirt because it hurts alot." Goergia says with an eyeroll._

_At that moment Cece and Flynn start laughing._

_"Sorry mom!" Flynn says laughing._

* * *

><p>"Not my fondest memory of you two!" Georgia says jokingly.<p>

"I'm gonna be the godparent right?" Rocky asks excitedly.

"Is that all that you can think of?" Ty ask laughing slightly. "We're almost to the hospital." He adds.

"So what do you guys want?" Rocky asks.

"I want a girl that looks exactly like Cece." Ty says cheekily.

"Wow really? If you would'a asked yourself that when you were 16 you would've asked for a boy that looks exactly like you. **And **because he would have been blessed to have your looks. You guys think I'm joking huh? Well I'm not. I asked him when he was 16 what kind of kid he wanted and those were pretty much his exact words." Rocky says with a scoff.

"_Hmm _I don't know... I would like a- girl because I could dress her up, but I -would like a boy because- they're interesting I mean look at- Flynn!" Cece says pausing every once in a while.

"Than I think you should have a girl 'cause I don't think you could handle another Flynn! I barely could and I'm a cop!" Georgia says with a snicker.

"Ha-ha!" Flynn says sarcasticly.

"I remember when you liked Barney, Flynn." Cece says randomly.

"I'm ashamed of that now!" Flynn says embarressed.

"That show used to- drive me- insane!" Cece says laughing shortly.

"Yeah...

**(FlashBack)**

_"Moooooom!" 5 year old Flynn whines._

_"Yes sweety?" Goergia asks with a fake smile, but Flynn didn't seem to notice._

_"I wanna watch Barney!" Flynn whines._

_At that moment an exasperated Cece comes in the room._

_"No more Barney please mom! He watches it 24/7!" Cece begs._

_"Cece... He gets to watch his show." Georgia says sternly._

_"Yay!" Flynn says happily._

* * *

><p>"I remember that, but not to well." Flynn says.<p>

"Did you like Barney?" Rocky asks tauntingly.

Flynn just sticks his tongue out at her.

"Real mature!" Rocky says laughing.

"I'm glad you guys are having fun!" Cece whines. She has never been very good at dealing with pain.

"We're here!" Ty says and jumps out of the car.

Soon everyone is out and Rocky parks the car.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" 29 year old Cece asks worriedly with Ty running to keep up.<p>

"He's in room 273 but-" A nurse starts, but Cece runs to the room.

"Mommy!" Cece says crying while hugging her mom.

"I'm sorry Cece! It just happend. The roads are wet and the car just started to spin." Tinka says sadly while letting the tears fall freely. Gunther just stands there conforting her.

"Is- is he in a coma?" Cece asks her crying slowing slightly.

"Yeah hunny, but the doctors said if we talk to him he has a really good chance of waking up." Cece's mom says.

Before Cece can hear anything she hears Tinka whisper "He just proposed tonight!" to Gunther.

"You guys were going to get married?" Cece asks brokenly.

"Ve were speeding to your place to vell you because ze got zo excited and we just slid of zhe road. Cece, I'm zo sorry!" Tinka says crying harder into Gunther's shoulder. "She only talks with her accent when she's upset." Cece thinks. The Hessenheffer's grew out of their accent awhile ago and only use it when they're upset.

"It's not your fault Tinka." Cece says sadly.

"Amanda your uncle got hurt so he might not look very good, but he'll come back to you don't worry." They hear Ty tell Amanda. Amanda is Cece and Ty's baby girl and according to Ty she's "looking more like her mom every day.". Her full name is Amanda Nadine Blue. They still don't get where they got the name Nadine, but they think it fits her well. They of course named her Amanda because that is Cece's middle name.

"Come here baby." Cece whispers helplessly. The sight of his wife so broken hurt Ty a lot. Ty never wants to see her like this again.

"Mommy is uncle Flynnie gonna be okay?" 3 year old Amanda asks.

"I don't know baby... Lets' talk to him." Cece suggests.

Cece and Amanda walk closer to Flynn and Cece takes a seat by him with Amanda on her lap.

"Flynnie... You have to wake up ok? Your neice wants to see you. She misses you." Cece says sadly.

"Yeah uncle Flynnie! Please wake up! I want you to tell me more stories about mommy! They're funny!" Amanda says happily.

"Stories huh? I'm gonna have to talk to your uncle about that when he wakes up." Cece says with a short laugh.

"_Oops _I wasn't supposed to tell." Amanda says shyly.

"Why don't you tell us a couple _huh_?" Ty suggests.

"Well _ummm ooh_ I know one!" She says happily.

**(FlashBack)**

_"Flynn! Did you take another one of my bra's?" An annoyed 14 year old Cece exclaims._

_"What if I did?" Flynn asks with a smirk._

_"Then I guess I'm gonna have to either oh I don't know... Kill you or tickle you!" Cece exclaims and lunges at him and starts tickling._

_"Stop Cece!" Flynn commands laughing._

_"Give me my bra's back then!" Cece says laughing also._

_"I didn't even take them!" Flynn says with a chuckle. "Mom took them to wash them." He says with a snicker and walks out of the room._

* * *

><p>"So he told you that one huh?" Cece asks with a slight smile.<p>

"Yeah, I like that one. You did some funny things when you were a kid." Amanda says laughing.

"Tell me another one." Ty challenges.

"_Ummm _yeah!" She says after a moment of thinking. "How many stories has "Uncle Flynnie" told her?" Cece wonders.

**(FlashBack)**

_"Cece you're grounded." Georgia Jones says angrily._

_"But mom please! There's an awesome party tonight and Ty said he'll be there with a new dress!" 16 year old Cece whines._

_"He what?" Georgia asks confused._

_"Not for him. For me." Cece says with an eyeroll._

_"Oh well that makes more sense. But you still can't go!" Georgia says annoyed._

_"Please mom!" Cece begs._

_"No Cece, next time think before you play a prank on Gary!" Georgia says seriously._

_"Mom I just took all his hair gel! It isn't a very big prank!" Cece whines frustrated._

_"Well to him it was. I got to go. Love you sweety." Goergia says and kisses both Cece's and Flynn's cheek._

_"Ugh!" Cece whines and plops on the couch beside Flynn._

_"Why don't we have a party for just us and a couple of your friends?" 12 year old Flynn suggests smiling. He knew how much she wanted to go to this party and thought the prank she pulled on Gary was funny._

_"Can we invite Ty and Rocky? Ugh! And I guess Deuce!" Cece says with a whine at the end._

_"Can they come? Psh! Of course. I need to have a talk with Ty anyway.' Flynn says evily._

_"Ugh! Don't you scare him away! We've been dating for a while but I don't want you threatening to kill him." Cece says warningly._

_"What? I just wanted to make sure my sister's heart is in the right hands." Flynn says sweetly._

_"Fine, but I get to be right there in case you cross the line." Cece says seriously. "Thanks by the way." She says and hugs Flynn._

* * *

><p>"I remember that." Cece says crying. Somewhere during the story Ty had made his way over to Cece and had strong arms around her. He remembered that talk from Flynn. Cece ended up dragging him away. Nothing could have scared him away from her though...<p>

At that moment Cece felt Flynn's hand twitch. She knew this because her hand was in his.

"T-Ty I just felt his hand move!" Cece says a huge smile upon her face.

Gary then runs out of the room to get a nurse.

"_Hmmm_?" Flynn groans.

"Uncle Flynnie!" Amanda exclaims and at that Flynn's eyes open quickly.

"Amanda?" Flynn asks confused.

"You're awake! I thought you'd never wake up!" Amanda says happily.

A nurse comes in and checks Flynn's cords (**A/N Idk? Ok LOL! I've never been in that kind of situation LOL)**

"You're very lucky." The nurse says and walks out of the room.

"Amanda I thought I told you not to tell mommy the stories I've told you." Flynn says playfuly. He could never be mad at Amanda.

"I sorry..." Amanda says sadly then puts her head down.

"Hey... I have a question?" Flynn says smiling. Amanda looks up happier.

"Yeah?" She asks curiously.

"Can you be the flower girl at my wedding?" He asks now grinning.

"You're getting married? To aunt Tinka?" She asks hopefuly.

"_Uh huh_ so will you be?" Flynn asks smiling.

"Of course uncle Flynnie. You're my favorite uncle!" Amanda says grinning.

"I'm your _only _uncle." Flynn says grinning also.

"Same diverance." Tinka says with a small laugh. Tinka then goes up to Flynn and hugs him tightly.

* * *

><p>"I pronounce you husband and wife." The paster says. "You may kiss the bride."<p>

Tinka and Flynn kiss and it's like their first kiss all over again. Magical.

_~At The Reception~_

"May I have this dance?" Cece asks Flynn. It was like a replay of Ty and Cece's wedding. Except their roles were reversed.

"Anything for my little sister." Flynn says happily.

They walk to the dance floor and once again a slow song comes on.

"I'm so proud of you Flynn." Cece whispers hugging him.

"Yeah, who would'a thought I'd ever get married?" Flynn asks with a small chuckle.

"I knew you would." Cece says smiling a soft smile.

"I love you sis." Flynn says.

"I love you to. You'll always be my baby brother." Cece says tears almost pouring out of her eyes.

**END**

* * *

><p><em>"Flynn you're the best brother ever. I love you." 9 year old Cece says smiling.<em>

_"You're the best sister ever to. I wuv you." 3 year old Flynn says hugging Cece._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So I did that for a request :) I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it and am pretty proud. I thought that very last little flashback was like the sweetest thing ever! It's just something that would happen in a movie! Look at me! I'm :*) I'm such a sap LOL**

**So... Review! They really make my day! :D**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


End file.
